the story not told
by xXNightflightVerselxX
Summary: youll understand i have it on vk


nightflight loaw shar versel, eyes of the alone but powerful, looked out on her realm from her stone pillar on which she perched. life was easier now that 'the one' had made her to she now was...powerful; alone and most of all, having a cause. now that she was...a more powerful being, things were ill for her enemies. "you know...this isnt the first time that you have failed me..." the dragon turned to the night fury in question that sat slightly behind nightflight, quivering apprehensively "obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss. there will be no one to stop us this time. i need you to fetch the 'others' and get our mad little winged assistant time to find and convert nona to one of our dissenters of dragonkind. she has been flying and hiding for far too long. that has to end. go!" this last word was practically flung at obuekhov arytiss in her blood lust to see her most hated enemy converted by the very same dragon that had once been an unwilling servant of the god protector, the sky and moon. as she watched the activity transiring around her she thought to herself how messy her front claws looked from the last dragon that had refused to join the cause. "why must i not clean them up sooner. all would have been easier." she had dealt with him in ways that the 'others' would have nightmares for many sun cycles from then; she had guaranteed that with an awful iron certainty.

nightflight tried to recall her other self, a time before her life had been twisted and turned into whart she now saw was the path to truth by loaw okar kahuakhaun. before the former life sje had lived as an innoent night fury in a unsuspecting nest that wasa about undergo a change forevever, and her life as a dazzlnffury as well. "it does not matter now. you are my host, my eyes of the alone but powerful. my dragon of which to have others see the truth. you cannot become anything elsssssse different" the sky's voice stabbed in her mind, that sweet, silky tone of divine evil." she had the ability like all the 'others,' to hear the voice of the sky above. nightflight herself had been an unwilling host at fiirst when she had been brought before silverwingthefury, his real name being loaw okar kahuakhaun. obuekhov had tried to interefere...quite useless, really, wasnt it? truth always won. nightflight herself wasnt right then was she? "foolish i was, an unspeakable pain. but once i was converted...now i see. now i see all; thick as i was." a recent memory chose that moment to intrude into her memory, of a time when it wasnt just dragons and night furys that she had delt with. no, there were other beings that existed too and not all of them walked on all fours and had wings that flew...nightflight looked down at her claws, stained vermillion red from the dragon that had unfortunately last met them and seethed slightly that the boy had almost, ALMOST been hers to scrap, if it wasnt for "her"...

* * *

"hey look a night fury, i cant believe our luck. look!" nightflight knew she had been spotted. nightflight _HATED_ being spotted. many things were on her list of demoralization, destruction and devastation sience seeing reason because of her god protector; being spotted was certainly not on that list. she turned reluctantly to see 2 two legged ambing toward her. the speaker of that voice currently belonged to a black-haired curly lanky bodied boy, a light snack or potential target practice. the second was more dangerous looking by far. "you have _got_ to be kidding me, you moron. you and your vacation spots." the second was a darker toned skinned female girl with an axe slung almost casually in her arms like some sort of keepsake pet. "you're even more foolish that i thought, you both wont even make me flintch...i do fellow flyers and make them see truth, but you wont even get to see the next sunrise, my two little flesh-and-bloods" she giggled nastily their way. but of course all they heard were a complicated series of growls and moans. "no, look, ixora see? it looks like a female and seems very harmless. it's a night fury. it's not attacking us yet so..." the boy's name was blueflame and he let the word hang in the air unneccacairly. the dragon was good at many things, a master at deception. more so being convincing enough to fool other dragons into the grasp of her followers that often waited with her until she captured or killed the unwitting night fury that struggled as they always did. ethier way, they ceased to be.

blueflame looked into the dragons eyes and saw only innocence. hesitation. maybe a willingness to trust. "i think she looks harmless she seems to cease to be a threat. look at her ixxy" the girl, ixora Jackson (known as something of a hero for her fast moves in her village around the next clifface; known as the 'hammer of justice') her eyes. "oh yah, i got that already john. yes OR you could simply cease...to be. honestly, i have heard with someone with water in thier ears but never between them. now i know you have done some CRAZY things from what i hear from others, but this takes the cake" she had reluctantly allowed blueflame to drag her around on this ridiculous excuse of a nature walk. what he purposely neglected to tell ixora was that he unlik her was sympathetic of the dragons plight. he had heard something about the legendary four legged mythical beasts known as dragons and more mythical still the ones known simply as 'nert furt; devestators' blueflame had desided night fury was more adept. "what strange colors" he exclaimed, for indeed she did look strange. she looked like the day had blanketed her allover like a coat of wet paint, compleated the picture with the fact that it seemed as if the stars themselves had chosen to dispatch from the night and fall on her wings and her sleek steering sub-rudders. little did they know this had to do with the transfiguration of the god protectors power of evil divine, nor could these fools hope to comprehend the power that sizzled through her jaws when those converted for the first time felt it. it was like honey; ultimate satisfaction.

nightflight was about to turn away in disgust and leave these two alone in their insignificant world when that voice lanced in between her eyes, in her mind. "we never thought humans essential...their crude. an unspeakable pain. maybe they have a tidumof potential...if aligned to my vision and power." she nodded to herself in automatic agreement. as she started to turn back toward the humans, once more masking expertly the smirk that was surely expressing itself inwardly on her jaws, the voice lanced again. "know your powers of retention are as loose as kahuakhauns. but thick as you are; pay attention; your dessstiny is already clear." she ambled tentatively over to blueflame and nuzzled his side in an appearance of affection. ixora couldn't believe this. "you KNEW? you knew. john, do you realize you are out of your mind" exclaimed ixora as she saw him reach out to nuzzle the dragon back. "you realise you could have been made a CHIEF? this is the secret you been ambling about havent you? well no more" she whipped her axe around to throw. "its hammer time"

nightfligt versel knew it was time. "fulfill your destiny" hissed the voice in her mind. she was only too happy to comply; aiming her tail to knock the girl flat. "no, ixora wait you dont know that. youre scaring her. see? stop." blueflame called, tring to stop her. she was about to do, well from blueflames viewpoint, what thorstons bad axe throwing did to that water trough back home. poor old thing hadn't been mended properly since. probably wouldnt be ever with the way the villagers mended things. the boy tripped over a pebble in the ground and dropped to one knee "ouch" he cursed, "wait dont. you dont understand. thier not what we think they are!" the axe just missed her; boomeranging into the resulting tree so hard surely it would take someone with the strength of a mountain to un-embed it. "now you're unarmed AND mine." bubbled the evil sickly laugh from deep within nightflight. of course ixora couldn't understand the night fury dragons language. she was too busy trying to pry her axe free from the tree.

"you know what we really need? a metal that doesn't break when symrea back home broke my last one and now this." ixora ducked leisurely to the left as a bloodied claw flashed into the trunk intending to take her to Valhalla with the part of the tree that was surely in it by now. splinters blinding her, nightflight took after the boy instead. an easier target he would make. and once silenced he would stop being an annoyance with his insistent yapping about things she had never heard before. "well i know of something called gronkle iron we can quickly whip up in the smithy i can make for you. that will make an unbreakable material you wont have to worry about" further comment was cut off as the full weight of a certain dragon pinned blueflame to the meadow floor. "oomph." now nightflight was a very satisfied 'nert furt' "end ittttttttttttt" sang the skys voice in her head. nightflight was powerless to resist, but before she scrapped this mewling scruffy excuse she eyed her claws with disdain from the last dragon that had, again, emptied itself all over her paws. "disgusting. you know...i reeeeeeeeeeally ought to get rid of this mess. i mustn thave further dragons i encounter to trap for the cause screaming and melting all over the place. far too messy. ah well" she sighed world-wearily as she turned back to her pinned captive two-legged squabbling thing. "BE STILL! once both of you are taken care of, i shall have to remedy my methods of seducing further furies. i AM too good to end up looking like loaw okar kahuakhaun, the leader of us. years of killing does that to a fellow follower i suppose." as she raised her paw to slay the boy pinned beneath her tummy she remembered the other...

the tree fell right on the spot where her beautiful wings connected to her body. she flapped them now in a squawk of irritation or rather, TRIED to. she was largely trapped beneath the tree. nightflight looked with mounting chest-constricting hatred at the source; ixora Jackson, deftly brushing trunk splinters embedded in her hand and in her axe handgrip, as if such things she encountered everyday or thought she did. looked like a painful experience for a two-legged. "wonders isn't it? maybe this weapon still has a few tree-cutting lives left in this baby" she smiled satisfactorily. she ran to the boy's side and finally wrenched him free from nightfliht. she ws quick to rearm herself with the axe and glance without pity at nightflight. "see? told YOU, john. but ohhhhhhhhhhh you didn't listen to me. as always. such creatures are to be treated as evil" (and undoubtedly nightflight was). blueflame righted himself and glanced down at the night furys orbs. "look. she was just startled. you have to approach a dragon with caution an a tentive willigness to get to know them. what should we do with her?" ixora merely rolled her eyes in an expression that she clearly thought the answer was obvious. "we leve her here for the other village hunters to trap and dissemble her" she turned her back and was clearly expecting him to follow. "you just dont understand!" he hollered back. he turned to look the night fury in the eye, who had quickly swapped/masked the burning blood lust hatred that boiled there for one of innocent yearning unhappy forgiveness. "i will come back for you. i hope you can understand me, dragon. ill come back to see you in secret. i PROMISE. ulp." this last statement was due to the girl's arm yanking him after her, earning her partner a yelp of surprise. _"come. on._ were going. leave her. shell be dealt with. you and your ridiculous exhibitions; next time I pick the destination spot and YOU get to follow."

as she watched them depart, her mission a failure, she let the innocent expression drop from her tear trop markings around her eyes. she had failed to bring them into the down, outsmarted by humans of all creatures to inhabit this land. next time she met them things would be very unpleasant for these two. "FOOLS! YOU CANNOT HIIIIIIIIIIIIDE FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEE! THERE IS NO DOT OF LAND OUT THERE THAT I CANNOT POSSIBLY FIND! I WILL TEAR THE WORLD APART LOOKING FOR YOU! I AM NIGHTFLIGHT VERSEL! HEAR ME? YOU SHALL NOT ESSSSSSSCAPE NIGHTFLIGHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

shaking her head again to dispell the half remembeed thought, she turned to the 'others' (who have so far not been mentioned in this sectin of our story). it was time for a new era, an orderd universe with al furys asimilated would soon follow. woth loaw okars help this wouldnt be a mere dream anymore, it would be reality. she would personally see to that. "someone find skitiiva loaw ranak branaar. tell her to depart imediately to seek out that boy north of here; last i heard. find him and eliiminate him. there be no one to stop us this time. dragon obuekhov arytiss has been sent out to gather and contact loaw okar to find down and track nona. hahahaaaaa!"

the ominous laugh echoed into the ear plates of departing fury obuekhov evakyl arytiss. she recalled fleetingly her brief encounter with the fury that was nightflight. simply nightflight, all that she had been known as then. before this; before the dark times...what the dragon that she had answered to the orders to go find silverwingthefury (what obuekhov still referred to him as) seemingly didn't know is that the moon and stars had weaker control over some than others. obuekhov was one of these very night furys that had retained her memories somewhat. she still had maintained some of her personality when her transfiguration was compleated and that delicious power hurtled inside of her as it did now and for the rest of her life. a memory not so long ago intruded, a time when she had failed to find and bring nona to loaw okar. he had been furious. nighflight had offered to sacrifice herself for the sake of nona, to give that dragoness time to find other free furys and snap her out of the trance the god protector hadlulled them into. obuekhov would certainly find the fury she was sent to find and follow the orders giving to her by loaw shar versel (nightflights title), but she had others matters in mind. she would find silverwing and lead him on a trail away from where she was currently sure nona was in hiding. she had a sence where her old friend was hiding. she would never let nightflight know of course. and certainly not her god protector, nor lets its thoughts permeate her mind, as it had her masters. bad things tended to follow that.

as she turned back one more fleetingly, she had a glimpse of nightflight lifting off from her pillar perch, eyes leaking purple fire, as did the crystal hanging lovingly around the dragons neck. (obuekhov had no memory of the gem being there minutes earlier, she could only assume it had just appeared there from the god protector or had been there she just might not have seen it) nightflights wings blotted out the moon beaming bright and brilliant behind her; silhouetted regally majestically in the blackness and light at once. it was hard to describe sutch regal majestic beauty of this dragon even the moon and stars coundnt dull that she was and would be a pretty creature."NO ONE CAN STOP US! NONA WILL SOON BE OURS" she roared. "AND THAT BOY! FIND HIM! BRING HIM TO MEEEEEEEE! I AM ALL POWERFUL! MY REATCHES EXTEND TO ALL COURNERS OF THIS LAND! I CANNOT BE STOPPED!"as obuekhov turned away on trembling wings to set about her task, the next words set omnious chills through her that wasnt due to the chill night air. "I AM NIGHTFLIGHT VERSEL!"


End file.
